Jon Whitemaw
Character Name: '''Jon (Pronounced Yon) Whitemaw '''Character Age: '''28 '''Character Gender: '''Male '''Class/Subclass: '''Ranged/Guns '''Archetype: '''Ranger '''Race: '''Lunari '''Timezone: U.S. Central Time Appearance: '''Jon has an unusual appearance for a lunari. His mild gray fur was inherited from his father, who was unlike any lunari that Jon had ever seen. Jon usually wears traditional lunari garb mixed with a conglameration of other species's clothing patchworked into desert survival gear. On top of this, he wears his signiature Red River PMC contractors leather jacket. '''Character Personality: '''Jon was born to entertain. He is the first to lighten the mood with a joke or to light your cigar. Although a lighthearted fellow, he knows when to be serious. He has sworn an oath to protect his home at all costs. Jon is always looking out for the group and would be willing to give his life for his brothers in arms. While he is fiercely loyal to his comrades, he is not affraid to drink them under the table. Jon, however, is troubled by his past. '''Background Information: '''As a pup, Jon's mother told him stories of his late father, an old, great, warrior and adventurer and of his many advetures. Jon was told of how his father, under the full moon, had taken on four legions and won singlehandedly. This, however, was not true. On Jon's eighth birthday, a broken man walked into town. His fur was grey with age, there were patches on his hide where the hair had fallen out, he had but one eye, his breath smelled of alcohol, and he carried a knife in one hand. This lunari lumbered his way through town towards Jon's residence. Upon his arrival, the drunkard yelled Jon's mother's name. She answered him by name and asked him why he had followed her. He answered her with one word, "Revenge." At that moment, he stabbed her in the torso with a look of contentment in his eye. Jon, who had been watching from the corner of the room looked on with shock and awe. The man looked at the boy, then back to the woman on the floor, then back to the boy. He readied his knife and began to approach the boy. He told the young lunari, "I'm sorry you had to meet me this way," then pulled back the knife to stab him. A deafining noise filled the room. A pot next to Jon exploded with a crash and Jon was instantly covered with red liquid. The assailant stopped for a moment, his eye wide open, and then slumped to the ground, dead. Jon looked down to see that this man had a neat hole through his head. Jon's mother had shot the man in the back of the head. He ran to his mother on the floor and was met with a grizzly sight. She had been stabbed in the stomach and was bleeding profusely. The next day, Jon's mother, on her deathbed, told Jon the true story of his father. He was a ruthless man who beat his wife often. While pregnant with Jon, she ran off in the night to make a new life for herself. Little did she know, the man she left behind spent the next eight years and seven months searching for his wife and child so that he could enact his vengence for her abandonment. At that moment, Jon's world came crashing down on him. The stories that he had grown up with had been a lie and his valiant hero of a father was an evil man. With tears in her eyes, she apologized to Jon and died right there in the clinic. Confused and upset, Jon set out to fight everything that his father represented. He decided to train in the art of firearms, so that he could enact justice on those who would do the world wrong. He wishes misfortune on no one, but realizes that if is will better the world, he must show no mercy. By protecting all that is good, he hopes that others will follow suit. '''Affiliations: '''Red River PMC - At the age of 18 Jon founded Red River PMC to ensure peace and order. He leases this band of private military contractors out to anyone with enough coin to afford their services. His hunt for the bunker of the Five Justices cost him ten years of his life and his lucky scattergun. '''Likes: Jon has an uncontrollable love for fish. Not even he knows why. Jon fancies a good pipe tobacco. Dislikes: Do not insult Red River PMC around him if you like having kneecaps. Relationships: Gaspard - Though they are of differant affiliations, Jon with Red River PMC and Gaspard with the Pirate Brotherhood, these two lunari treat eachother as brothers. Jon turns a bit of a blind eye to Gasard's criminal activities. Kino Sasuga - For about a year, Jon acted as a pseudo-mentor to Kino. Jon was the one who gave Kino his Flintlock. Quentio - Quentio is one of Jon's closest friends as well as his advisor and second in command of Jon's freelencer group, Red River PMC. These two have fought in countless battles and work well as a team. Eric Walters - Jon is a bit wary of this arborian. He treats him as a regular person, but knows his secret from an event in an inn several years ago that involved two assassins, a snowstorm, a ghost, and a low stakes game of Akravar Five. Bane Whitemaw - Jon knows very little of his father. The one time Jon and Bane met eachother, Jon's mother and father killed eachother. Bane was the reason Jon formed Red River PMC.